Don't fear
by Vurt
Summary: Hey, just a lil Xel&Zel songfic, nothing naughty so don't worry ;) sappy though....well I think it is, tell me your opinion.


Hey people just a couple of things. I do not own Slayers, somehow I think if I did I would have the money to move out of home... sigh. I do not own the song "Don't fear the reaper" by the Mutton Birds. This is a Yaoi fic and if you want to flame me over the pairing because of them both being guys, I'll tell you where to go in great detail, and what you can do with your homophobic problems. To everyone else I appreciate reviews and criticism and am happy to rework bits of stories if needed, just mention them, no da.  
  
The sun hung low in the sky, bathing the Snow capped mountain with its orange red glow. The party stopped in its shadow, and by mutual agreement decided to forgo its peaks for the day and to rest and recuperate for the night at its base. While the party began the preparations of setting up camp for the night Xelloss appeared, phasing out of the astral plane bearing a large platter of food. Now due to the out of the way nature of this mountain they had not come across many towns as they headed here. Thus had had to settle for their own basic cooking skills more often than not, and as well you could imagine a dumb swordsman, a princess, a sorceress and a chimera who had little need for food, did not have the best cooking skills.  
  
~*~  
  
Sitting round the campfire full now after the gusto of their mazuku provided banquet they quietly talked, Xelloss for once keeping his banter light and conversational. The topics slowly changed and eventually the subject of music presented itself, and in particular, zelgardiss' musical ability. After much coaxing from a princess and several threats from a certain sorceress zelgardiss retrieved his guitar from his belongings and slowly tuned it, letting soft whispering melodies fill the air. "So what do you want me to play?" he asked sullenly. Worried that his playing would not be adequate, even for his closest friends. Anything." Lina stated, as she used a handy bone as a tooth pick. "A love song!" Amelia chirped her hands clasped in front of her and small love hearts darting behind her eyes.  
Zelgardiss thought for a moment, then smiling he began to play, softly at first, and then as he got more confident the sound strengthened. The tune mellowed the group even further, bitter sweet in its harmony. Zelgardiss, beyond worrying now was about to begin the lyrics when an unexpected voice interceded.  
  
"All our times have come,  
Here but now their gone,  
Seasons don't fear the reaper-  
  
Nor do the wind the sun or the rain"  
  
Zelgardiss looked up, surprise on his face as he starred at the man across the fire from him. Xelloss' face looked into the flames, his bangs hiding his expression as he sung quietly, beautifully. Playing on, Zelgardiss felt his heart move for this creature, so like him but different also. He played on, carefully plucking out the riffs as the mazuku priest sang. Adding his voice when needed echoing the sweet tenor with his deeper rougher voice.  
  
"We can be like they are"  
  
"Come on baby"  
  
"Don't fear the reaper"  
  
"Baby take my hand"  
  
"Don't fear the reaper"  
  
"You'll be able to fly"  
  
"Don't fear the reaper"  
  
"Baby, I'm your man"  
  
"La La La La Laa  
  
La La La La Laa"  
  
As the song progressed it seemed to Zel that everything faded out around leaving him alone except for the fire at his feet and the mazuku that was now starring at him strangely, still singing eyes never leaving the Chimeras.  
  
"Valentine is done,  
  
Here but now they're gone  
Romeo and Juliet - are together in eternity"  
  
"Romeo and Juliet"  
  
"40,000 men and women everyday"  
  
"Romeo and Juliet"  
  
"40,000 men and women everyday"  
"We can find happiness"  
  
"Another 40,000 coming everyday"  
  
"We can be like they are"  
  
"Come on baby"  
  
"Don't fear the reaper"  
  
"Baby take my hand"  
  
"Don't fear the reaper"  
  
"We'll be able to fly"  
  
"Don't fear the reaper"  
  
"Baby I'm your man  
La La La La Laa  
La La La La Laa"  
  
The music rose and twined around Zelgardiss, empowering him, strengthening him, healing all the emotional pain that he had locked deep inside his self, and strangely enough, he no longer felt alone.  
  
"Now the 2 is 1  
  
Here but now their gone  
Come her last night of sadness  
and it was clear that she couldn't go on  
The door was open and the wind appeared,  
The candles blew and then disappeared  
  
The curtains flew and then he appeared"  
  
"He said don't be afraid"  
  
"Come on baby"  
  
"And she had no fear"  
  
"She ran to him"  
  
"And they started to fly"  
  
"Floated backward and said goodbye"  
  
"She had become like they are"  
  
"She had taken his hand"  
  
"She had become like they are"  
  
"Come on baby"  
  
"Don't fear the reaper"  
  
"Don't fear the reaper"  
  
"Don't fear the reaper"  
  
"La La La La Laa  
  
La La La La Laa"  
  
Their voices twined around each other as the last few bars of the song echoed and died. So to did their voices slowly fading back into the silence broken only by the occasional, snap and crackle of the fire. The rush as the world slammed back into place around Zel dizzied him, shaking him from the revere he felt, deeply right to his core. Still caught in Xelloss' eyes, he breathed in suddenly feeling like he was drowning in that purple gaze, that gaze that seemed to be trying to tell him something, something important that stood just outside of his mental grasp. Then it was gone as the eyes and face were once again closed in that genki grin. " Good job Zel!" Lina exclaimed slapping him heartily on the back and hurting her hand in the process. " You too Xelloss, I didn't know you could sing." She said massaging her hand and smiling at him broadly. " Thank you Lina," Xelloss said cheekily " I'm glad you enjoyed it." " Yeah well, it's a bit dark for my tastes, but hey it was Zels' choice, what do you expect?" she said scratching the back of her head and yawning broadly. " Anyway, bed for me, hey Gourry could you carry Amelia to her tent for me, thanks." "Sure Lina," he said getting up and stretching then easily picking up the slumbering princess "When did she fall asleep anyway?" he asked looking in turn to the three around the camp fire. Zel wasn't listening starring into the fire his lips moving slightly, Xelloss also seemed lost now in his own private world, upturned face turned towards Zel, seemingly watching him, even though his eyes where still shut tight. "Near the start I think." Lina replied as she slowly stood up. "Oh, ok. Night then." Gourry said moving sedately away from the fire and towards Amelias' tent, then his own. Lina watched him do this, a smile touching her lips. Sauntering slowly away and towards her tent she said " Don't stay up to late" casually over her shoulder to the two unresponsive men.  
Zelgardiss starred deep into the fires depths, wondering at length why he had felt so strange during the song. It had been as if Xelloss had been not just singing, but directing the song at him. Which was only in-forced by the way he had starred at him during these few short blissful minutes.  
"Ano?" Xelloss said quietly from close besides Zel, starting him from his thoughts, his eyes going wide when he realized how close the priest had become. Xelloss smiled lips parting softly to show the tips of canines. He stood up slowly, moving silently in front of Zel floating slightly in the air where he stood. Eyes open now piercing his, keeping Zel still where he sat. " Come on baby." He sang softly, Zelgardiss shivering as the words whispered down his spine. "Baby take my hand, we'll be able to fly." Reaching out a hand towards Zel, his eyes questioning, asking. Zelgardiss looked at the proffered hand at the unspoken promise contained there in if he would take it. " Baby, I'm your man." The priest whispered hoping his wish would be granted this night. Zelgardiss tentatively reached out his own hand and placed it lightly in Xelloss'.  
Grinning in triumph Xelloss clasped his hand tightly, pulling the chimera up and gently towards him, into his welcoming arms that promised so much. Slowly the two rose from the ground and as the fire from the coals started to fade so to did they, the last echoes of melody drowned out by the quiet giggle of a certain priest and the unheard laughter from the normally quiet chimera.  
  
Well that's it, hope you enjoyed my sappy fic :P. Remember Reviews are welcome and if something looks disconnected tell me that to. Bye ( 


End file.
